La Belle Fille Sans Merci
by Juliette deMarsailles
Summary: Sophie has finally made it to Paris and her journey to save herself is almost over. Her troubles only seem to double when Clopin finds her and talks her into becoming a member of the Court. She loves her life in the Court but will her old one stay quiet?


"_Mon dieu_…" I muttered after dodging a fast cart for the fourth time that hour. I had to press myself up against the wall of a building to miss being pummeled by the pulverizing wheels only to get splashed by foul Parisian muck as it passed by. I was thankful I chose to wear a cloak when coming to Paris. Not only did it hide my clothes, but it kept them protected. Not to mention, it kept my worn leather satchel hidden from prying eyes and restless fingers.

As I looked around for anymore of the treacherous carts, I stepped back out into the street and resumed walking. The stench of the street was unruly, smelling of rotting garbage, earth, and feces. Maybe that was only the main road on a hot day, I hoped. For if this pilgrimage of mine was going to last a while, I was going to have to get used to this hell hole.

Ah, Paris. The capital of France, center for all things cultural of the world. Paris. With its dirty streets infested with rats and other vermin. Paris. City where corruption is beginning to bubble its slimy way to the surface. Paris. The city with one shining light in its center.

Maybe the light is enough to make this stupid trip worthwhile.

I tried not to think about it as I avoided a patch of grime on the cobble stone streets. My bare feet were dirty enough as it was, so there was no need to soil them any more with whatever the Parisians threw onto their streets. I scurried down the street, careful to avoid running into people or being run over by those carts. Once I rounded a corner, I realized exactly how difficult it would be to get around this confusing town without some sort of map or a guide…

I scanned the crowd for a face that wasn't aggravated. It was difficult, seeing as most of the faces were frustrated, ranging from mothers pulling children in tow or people late for an important errand.

"Excuse moi, monsieur…" I murmured and tugged on a man's sleeve. He brushed me off and looked at me as if I was vermin.

"Back off, gypsy." He growled before hurrying away.

"Gypsy?" I repeated and stomped on the cobble stone ground in frustration. "_Merde_!"

I turned as laughter began to start up behind me like a roaring water fall. I felt my face heat up as I spun around, teeth clenched. A man sat on a low brick wall, holding three multi-colored balls in his hands. His brightly colored, mismatched clothes, his mask, and his pointy shoes obviously showed he was an entertainer. His skin was tan and he was tall, but very lithe. The man had short black hair and a dark black goatee surrounding his wide, white grin that I truly desired to wipe off his face.

"What are you laughing about?" I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, nothing… Just at a silly little girl who doesn't know what she's in for." He answered as his coal black eyes sparkled. My eyes narrowed. "What do you think of Paris so far?"

"Oh, it's everything it's supposed to be!" I huffed and stomped my bare foot. "Full of dirt, filth, and rude people! It's exactly what everyone told me it would be!"

The man chuckled and began juggling the balls expertly. His eyes focused on nothing but the weight and the rhythm of juggling. I felt my anger ebb away as I stood there and watched him juggle. It was a task I knew to be very relaxing and just watching it reminded me of the thing I left behind me: home. Children stopped while following their parents to watch him in awe before said parents dragged them away.

"You know better! He's a gypsy, he'll rob us blind!"

I watched as he merely continued with his act, a wry smile plastered to his face as the children walked away with sad looks cast back at the juggler.

"Why are you just taking this?" I asked and looked back at him. He only smiled.

"Live in Paris long enough, you realize the extent of your humility." He replied dryly and caught the balls deftly as he stopped juggling. "So tell me, what is a girl like you wandering around by yourself?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but instead the man held up a puppet that was a complete miniature of him. The puppet grabbed my hand and began raining kisses on it. "What he means to say is what is a _belle_ _fille_ like you doing in Paris?"

"Hush!" The man hissed to the puppet and gave it a smack.

I grinned widely and brushed a stray bang out of my eyes. "I suppose you could say I was on a journey to preserve my immortal soul."

The gypsy grinned. "I am to understand that you are looking for something?"

"Then perhaps you could tell me where Our Lady is?" I asked and bit my lower lip. "Where is Notre Dame?"

The man stood fluidly from his seat on the wall, holding out his arm mockingly. "Follow me, mademoiselle. I'll take you to the most famous cathedral in France!"

I smirked and bypassed taking his arm as he began walking down the dirt ridden street and veering into an alleyway. I struggled a little to keep up with his long strides as he stepped gracefully over each cobble stone, even with his curly shoes.

"My name is Clopin, by the way. Clopin Trouillefou." He said softly and steered me around a stack of wooden barrels. "And you are?"

I merely smiled up at him. "I am Sophie Phenix."

The corners of his mouth lifted. "Pretty."

The rest of the walk was in silence, not that there was really much to talk about. The alleyways Clopin chose to stick to rather than the main road were much quieter and very peaceful, not to mention better smelling. Through the back windows of the buildings, I could see into them as we passed by the various shops and specialty stores.

I pulled my cloak tighter to my body as we walked out into the open square from the mouth of the alleyway. Upon seeing how gypsies were treated here, I didn't want them to see my bright, flashy clothes until it was necessary. Clopin stopped walking and I looked up in front of us and I was unable to hold in my gasp.

I had been told of the beautiful stained glass windows and sculptures of the cathedral. I'd heard whispers of the sheer height of Notre Dame. But nothing-_nothing-_in my mind's eye had created something as magnificent as the church I saw before me. The entire building was basked in a holy presence; a kind of light that I knew could only shine down from heaven. Just looking at it I knew that there was the salvation to my soul in that building.

"It's…" I murmured and rubbed my eyes. "It's beautiful…"

Clopin regarded me with a surprised look, but merely shrugged. "I suppose it is, when it's your first time standing in her presence. I've lived here most of my life and I suppose the awe must wear off…" His coal eye flicked up to mine and gave me a wry smile. "Pilgrimages like this aren't normally spur of the moment… Is there a reason for this 'cleansing of the soul'?"

I remained silent for a while before gazing back at him; my eyes blank and pallid while my mouth was curved in a small smile. "Let's just say that an event has caused me worry for the state of my eternal soul. Something I feel the need to pray for." I grinned good naturedly at him.

"We got a sinner on our hands…" The puppet whispered before Clopin gave it a warning look. As he said that it felt like I'd been punched in the abdomen, but I recovered quickly.

"Erm, thank you for leading me to the cathedral, monsieur." I said quickly and looked down at the ground.

Clopin shook a finger at me like I was a child. "I have not gotten you there yet, mademoiselle. Please, allow me to escort you to Notre Dame."

I merely sighed and trailed after him as he began strutting across the large, busy expanse toward the cathedral. When we got to the door, he opened it and gestured me to go inside, but I stopped.

"This is where I go on alone." I stated, making it absolutely clear that he was not to go any farther. "My prayers and confessions are for the Lord's ears only and I'll not have you coming any further."

"Wouldn't dream of it, mademoiselle." He whispered and grinned cunningly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, thank you, monsieur. But for now, I bid you adieu." I finished and started towards the door. I was forced to freeze as a quick hand wrapped around my elbow and rooted me to where I was.

"It is rather obvious that you are a gypsy, mademoiselle…" He said quickly and quietly into my ear. I felt a gloved hand pass over the left side of my face as my hair was moved to reveal the shiny glint of gold attached to my earlobe. "I happened to notice this while we were walking."

"Why does it matter?" I breathed and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Yes, I'm a gypsy. But you are too, so why should you care?"

He smirked. "You've heard of the Court, have you not? And the legendary King?"

I nodded. Every gypsy had heard of the Court of Miracles _and _the Gypsy King. Even if it was centered in Paris, gypsies all over the country still looked to him as a leader despite the distance. When coming to Paris, it was an absolute _must_ that you visit his highness.

"Then you'll know it is customary to visit the King." He continued and his smirk deepened. "And I'll tell you, he won't be thoroughly pleased to here a gypsy came to town and neglected to see him…"

"I honestly wasn't planning on it." I admitted bluntly and ran a hand through my hair. Seeing the King meant being known to the entire Parisian gypsy population, I really didn't want to go. But in all actuality, I didn't _have _anywhere to go either which made things a lot harder…

Clopin shook his finger at me again. "Tisk, tisk, mademoiselle. I'll have to take you to him if you won't go by yourself. And I can tell you, he won't find this amusing."

I frowned at him. "Fine. I'll go, but only if you'll let me pray for a while. I'll come back out around dusk then you can take me to the Court."

He merely shrugged. "If that's what works for you. The King prefers night rendezvous anyway."

"Good." Was all I bothered to reply.

Clopin grabbed my hand as I reached for the door, and planted a small kiss on it. He looked up at me with a sly grin on his face. "Until dusk, So-so."

I stared after him as he leaped nimbly down the cathedral stairs. I shook my head as he was almost out of my sight and shut the door slowly. Did I really look like someone he could call So-so? It was a pet name that I had not been called in a long time, but what gave him the nerve to call me it? I shook it out of my head, smiling softly, and decided it was time I prayed. I'd put this off long enough. As I even thought about it, it felt as though my chest was constricted from how difficult it was to breath.

My jaw dropped as I looked around the massive stone church. Everything was beautiful… The windows, the marble statues placed around the cathedral halls. I took a seat at one of the pews and bowed my head, putting my hands up in prayer that the Lord would hopefully accept.

"_Dear heavenly Father, please forgive us for our sins. Watch over those most precious to us and those who mean everything to us._" I murmured softly. That is all I remembered on how to begin a prayer, so I hoped the Lord wouldn't shun a bit of improvising. "_Please forgive me for my sins and misdoings. Please help me find ease for what I have done, oh Lord. I regret it and wish for mercy… Amen._"

Mercy. That was the thing I needed most right now. Mercy on my poor, fragile body and my weak spirit. Mercy would save me from myself and the fire and smoke of Hell. Mercy could save me from damnation.

I felt tears fall freely from my eyes and onto my lap. I told myself not to cry until it was safe to do so, and what's safer than a church? I made sure that my sobbing was quiet and didn't echo off the massive stone cathedral. So I sat there, crying, until it felt as if there was nothing left for me to cry with at all.


End file.
